Reminder
by Cindy Ryan
Summary: Spoilers for 1x14. This started as a missing scene ended up a bit AU. Putting the past behind you isn't always easy


It bugged me how separate Chris and Meredith were in this episode. I know that was part of the story but it seemed like they could've slipped a scene in here or there. It also seemed kinda abrupt that Pride and LaSalle were just suddenly on scene. So I had to make their arrival at the courthouse a bit au to fit this little plot bunny that wouldn't leave me alone. so if any of the above made sense enjoy.

Title: Reminder  
author: Cindy Ryan  
spoilers: 1x14

It was quiet in the NCIS office that morning. Perfect atmosphere for catching up on paperwork. Though with technology it wasn't really paperwork any more. Chris had been starting a fresh pot of coffee when the silence was broken. The simultaneous ringing of he and King's cell phones could only mean bad news. He snatched the phone off the desk and paled seeing the text message with the code for agent down. Next message came through a few seconds later giving the location of the shooting; the courthouse. The same courthouse Chris's partner had security detail at.

"King!"Chris shouted as he grabbed his jacket and gun.

"Let's go."Pride ordered as he descended the stairs and got his gun out of the locked drawer of the filing cabinet.

"I swear if anything's happened to..."Chris began than faltered as he passed Meredith's desk.

"She can handle herself, Christopher."Pride stated as they left.

Chris knew Pride was right. Knew Meredith could kick ass better than half the guys he'd worked with over the years. Still there was always that curve ball and Chris just prayed that this one hadn't taken his partner out.

As long car rides go Chris had endured his share over the years. With Dwayne driving he didn't have the distraction. To Chris it felt like years. His imagination working overtime. Had Meri been hit? Or was she trying to control a fearful crowd? Maybe getting the admiral to safety making her more of a target?

"Come on, Brody, pick up."Chris pleaded quietly as he held his cell phone to his right ear.

"She might not be able to hear it."Dwayne warned as he made a left turn.

When Chris's second call went to voice mail he sent his partner a text. They were less than a block from their destination when he finally received a response back.

_'I'm okay.'_

Chris let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. He had known that Meredith Brody was becoming important to him. Chris just hadn't realized how much until that call came in. Meri was partner, friend and family all rolled into one amazing person.

"She's okay."Chris reported as Pride parked the car.

"Probably the only good news we'll get all day."Pride commented as they got out of the vehicle.

It took Chris a few moments to locate his partner. The crowd was calmer than he'd expected. The danger over they were waiting and watching. When he reached the main steps Chris saw Meri in the entrance way securing the scene. He took the steps two at a time and stopped cold seeing the blood on her vest and uniform.

"Meri..."Chris began as he reached for her.

He'd been in too many shootouts where someone on his team or another hadn't realized they'd been hit until it was over. Adrenaline and fear were a powerful combo. Meri touched Chris's right arm briefly just as he grasped hers.

"It's not mine."Brody responded as she knelt by the fallen agent.

Chris glanced down sadly. He hadn't known the victim. Still everybody with a badge seemed to be automatically part of a bond heightened by the risk taken by accepting the badge.

The risk you tried to put out of your mind. Tried to prepare for at the same time. No situation rarely went as planned. There were always things that you couldn't predict. It was part of life. Chris looked over at his partner. On the surface Meri seemed fine but Chris knew her. Knew she was second guessing herself.

"You alright?"Chris inquired quietly.

"Yeah."Meredith replied with a quick tight nod. "Glad you're here."

"Wish I'd been here earlier."Chris admitted looking out at the crowd.

"Me too."Brody acknowledged.

"This wasn't your fault. Things like this not much could've been done unless the sniper showed himself."Chris commented grimly.

"I know."Meredith responded with a sad shake of her head. "Doesn't make it easier. He seemed like a nice guy."

"What've we learned?"Dwayne asked as he joined the younger agents.

Chris listened as Meri told what had happened and gave her theory as to where the shooter was. Then they were engrossed once more in the familiar routine of investigation. However this investigation was hardly routine. Reminding all of them that next time it could easily be one of them. 

* * *

Meri was never so grateful for a week to be over. It'd been a stressful emotional roller coaster. She had to deal with more bad memories than she'd cared to. At least some of those ghosts had been put to rest. Meri stifled a yawn as she pushed open the door to the surprisingly quiet restaurant a few blocks from her house. She'd set this dinner up with Chris the day before but had almost backed out. Meri was drained wanting nothing more than to curl up and sleep for a week. However with how busy they'd been she and Chris hadn't had much chance to talk and she knew he was worried about her. There were some things she needed to tell him. Things she should've said months ago.

Chris moved away from the bar beer in hand. Meri smiled and closed the space between them.

"Hi."Meri greeted.

"Hi."LaSalle acknowledged as he gestured towards the bottle. "Want one?"

"I think we've both earned it."Meredith commented with a nod.

Chris went back to the bar and got another beer before leading them to a table in the back. After they sat down he slid the bottle over to Meri.

"Owner is a friend of mine. He's lettin' us order early."Chris explained with a smile. "In about an hour this place will be packed."

"How come?"Meredith asked as she took a sip of beer.

"Best crawfish boil in town."Chris replied with a grin. "Good live music too."

"Sounds fun."Meredith acknowledged returning her partner's smile.

"I heard Dylan's treatment is going well."Chris commented.

"I'm glad something good came out of that mess."Meri responded with a smile then sobered." Listen Chris there were some things that came up...some things I should've told you earlier."

"I know the past can be like an open wound never easy to deal with."Chris stated quietly.

"This one I need to deal with; no more running."Meri replied.

Chris settled back in his seat and Meri began telling her partner of what happened on the USS Moultrie. She also told him of the death of her sister happened just before the incident on the Moultrie. As Meredith talked she realized Loretta and Pride had been right. It was well past time to put her track shoes away and this was the first step.

end


End file.
